Forum:Are Modded Guns Bad if you Don't Do Online Play?
I've been reading a lot of people's posts and about half the folks hate modders, and the other half praise them. After beating the game so many damn times with all the classes, I got bored with Borderlands, so I decided to mod guns and I got addicted. I've made some really powerful guns, but is it still considered bad if I don't go online? I'm only using them for recreational use, really. That, and I really wanna beat The Underdome. I'm sort of at a loss for this and I'm just wondering what you guys think. Thanks ahead for any input. N8n10e 09:35, April 23, 2010 (UTC) No it's fine if you use for offline or even online if you ask the people your playing with if it's okay. I am a modder aswell (after beating the game to many times to count) and i have found out that people only hate them because they will go online kill everything and make the game lag up real bad. So it's not 'bad' that you want to mod guns, it is actually a very rewarding thing to do because you feel good that you have made your guns. Kingjbc 09:56, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Wow, that's actually my exact stance on modding. My roommate and I literally had nothing to do for like 2 weeks so we just played the crap out of BL, and after we did all that, we decided to dip our toes into the field of modding, and boy was it awesome. I just wasn't sure if everyone likes it or not. I sometimes go online, and I may take some of my modded guns with me, but nothing like the "Shredder Shredder" or "Twisted Shredder." Maybe like my Cyclops that is made with the best parts possible and still racks up an impressive 1400 damage. The main reason I wanted to mod is because I wanted the Pearls, and after killing Crawmerax at least 500 times, he only dropped an Aries, an Undertaker and an Ironclad. And you're definitely right about the "creating your own guns" part, because when I made my first Skullmasher, it was 483x6, and I couldn't have been more proud. But, thanks for the input, man. It's nice to know that not everyone isn't into modding. N8n10e 10:02, April 23, 2010 (UTC) No problem, i was happy to answer your query. By the way do you play on Xbox360,PS3, or PC? Kingjbc 10:44, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Actualy i even enforce for myself the loot parts to use for modding rule, i wont use any part i do not own legitimately, even for sp, tho i admit, all my newest char start with an mp and shotgun that are kickass semi op (powerfull but are modded to lack in a certain area)Demonique 11:55, April 23, 2010 (UTC) I wanted to mod but my computer broke. Just messing with willow tree made me want to mod. If any one has a "Modding Guide" I would appreciate it Rawwar13 13:30, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Rawwar13 13:30, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Rawwar13 13:30, April 23, 2010 (UTC) (SUP DAWGS?) i want to mod 4 the same reason i have al 4 characters lvl 61 but i can only open my berserker in willowtree with any other character the program freezes and if i edit some weapons they dont appear in the game atleast 9 ou of 10 who can help me? Zombieburner : You are doing something wrong. You cannot edit weapons with just any part. Example: Not all mags are legit for some weapons. Even though there may be 5 mags to choose from, only 1~3 may be permitted on weapon X. Set it to 4 and the weapon will "disappear" when you go back in. There are no published guides that specificaly list these kinds of restrictions - it's trial-n-error. Remember to always BACKUP your save file BEFORE editing. -- MeMadeIt 04:10, April 24, 2010 (UTC)